A Ginx In Time
by Shimmeringmisty
Summary: Ginny Warren is a young witch that has looked after and protected the Charmed Ones for the last two years. She starts having strange dreams, and she goes on a mission to find the truth. But fate intervenes, and she finds more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi there! A bit of backround on this fic is required before you start reading it. To make a long story short, Ginny is a witch that has been watching over and protecting the charmed ones for about 2 years now. She doesn't remember who she was before she came to them. This story takes place between the episodes from season 6, "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father" and "Hyde School Reunion." It also has "Roswell" characters. Keep in mind that they are not aliens here, they're witches and whitelighters. Also, the lyrics from this chapter are from the song "Goodbye My Lover" by James Blunt. 

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except Ginny Warren.

**Chapter 1**

_Did I disappoint you, or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty, or let the judges frown?  
_'_Cause I saw the end before it begun  
__Yes I saw you were blind, and I knew I had won  
__So I took what's mine by eternal right  
__Took your soul out into the night  
__It may be over, but it won't stop there  
__I am here for you if you'd only care  
__Touched my heart, you touched my soul  
__You changed my life and all my goals  
__Love is blind but then I knew it  
__My heart was blinded by you  
__Have kissed your lips and held your head  
__Shared your dreams, shared your bed  
__I know you well, I know your smell  
__I've been addicted to you_

Michael Matthews sat alone in attic, concentrating hard on the book of shadows and going through spells. Every single one he tried had failed, and his patience was wearing thin. He pricked his finger with an athemae, and squeezed it over a bowl onto various ingredients. "Power of the witches rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near. Come to us and settle here. Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me." His breath caught for a moment as he watched the candle on the table flicker. He waited for a few moments, and when nothing happened, his head hung down in pain. Tears came pouring from his eyes again, and a voice from behind startled him.

"Michael?" His head shot up weakly. "Ginny?" He asked hopefully. No. It was only Isabelle who walked through the door. "Honey, its 4 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing?" Michael leaned back in his chair. "Nothing." He said. "You're bleeding." Isabelle picked up a cloth from the table and gently patted his cut finger. "It's not like we haven't cheated death before. It's like magic abandoned us, abandoned Ginny. I don't understand why this isn't working." He cried softly. Isabelle pulled her twin brother's weary head to her chest and patted him softly. "Because Max can't heal the dead, Michael." "I just don't understand." He said again. "She saved us all, Michael. It was her destiny." She pulled him up from his chair. "I know today is a hard day. It's been two years already, and don't you think, just maybe, it might be time to move on?" Michael nodded his head reluctantly, and Isabelle lead him out of the attic as they headed down the stairs.

The book's pages started flipping, and landed on the "To summon a lost love" spell as the candle started flickering again.

* * *

Ginny Warren finished washing the dishes and turned to pick up Wyatt. Piper came into the room with a diaper bag and some fresh bottles. "Come here baby." She cooed, taking Wyatt from Ginny. "So what are you're plans for the day?" Piper asked as she rummaged around the kitchen, "Oh nothing. Thought I'd thumb through the Book of Shadows for a little while."

Just then, Chris orbed in beside Ginny. "We've got a new demon to hunt." Ginny scoffed. "Well, hello to you too." Piper snickered, loving the tension filling the room between the her son and a sarcastic Ginny. "We don't need the power of three for this. I just need Ginny to come with me and check the book for a little while so we can find a vanquishing spell." Piper shoved another baby food jar into the diaper bag. "Good." She said. "I'll be at P3 if you need me, but please don't need me because I have DJ's the audition all day." With that, Piper turned tail and left. Chris took off up the attic, shouting after himself. "Come on." "Hey!" Ginny yelled back. "Wait for me!"

She met Chris in the attic with his hands buried in his pockets. "We need to talk." He simply said. "I thought we were going to look through the book for a demon." Chris shook his head. "It's about your dreams. Are you still having them?" Ginny nodded. "Yeah. More often now. Like, every night." Chris looked worried. He sat down on the couch and motioned for her to sit next to him. "Tell me about it." Ginny took a deep breath. "Okay, well, the last one was a little, um…" She hesitated for a moment, looking at Chris. "A little?" He nudged her on. "Uh, well, a little… raunchy." A look of amusement crossed his face. "Really? Well, feel free to describe in full detail." Ginny smacked him with her gloved hands, and he held up his hands in defense. "Hey, hey!" He snipped. She went on, exhaling loudly. "This guy. He's tall, a little muscular, um, dark hair, has a few curls on the edges, has soft brown eyes…" She stopped for a moment, her memory clinging to waning bits and pieces of broken dreams. "Michael." She said. "I think his name is Michael." Ginny sat again. "I know this sounds crazy, but I think this must be more than dreams, Chris. I think these are memories. Ones from before I came here." Chris tightened up a bit. _This is not good._ He thought to himself.

* * *

_I am a dreamer and when I wake  
__You can't break my spirit, it's my dreams you take  
__And as you move on, remember me  
__Remember us and all we used to be  
__I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile  
__I've watched you sleeping for awhile  
__I'd be the father of your child  
__I'd spend a lifetime with you  
__I know your fears and you know mine  
__We've had our doubts but now we're fine  
__And I love you, I swear that's true  
__I cannot live without you_

Michael stood over a lone headstone. It was embellished with a small angel, and a single line. _Goodbye my lover._ If her executers knew her ashes had been stolen, they would most certainly come and confiscated them, desecrating them by carelessly tossing them into some garbage wasteland. Michael would not stand for that. Neither would the rest of the family. Especially not Leo. Not after all she had done to protect their family. Michael felt his mind beginning to wander slowly but surely, it always ended up on one particular memory.

_Max and Isabelle taunted their little brother with a wicked game of monkey in the middle. "Cut it out!" He yelped, struggling to reach his constantly orbing backpack away from his siblings. "Come on! I'm already late for class!" Neither Max nor Isabelle listened, sending the helpless pouch flying across the room towards Phoebe Halliwell. "Aunt Phoebe!" A 7 year old Michael yelled. "They won't stop messing with me!" Phoebe plucked the backpack from the ground. "Now you two stop it." She chided, waving a finger at them. "Your mother is going to be here soon for you, and she doesn't have time to yell at you. She has a lot of work at Magic School to do, and you need to be ready before she gets here." She handed the bag to Michael just as her daughter came bouncing down the stairs. "Ready to go, Parker?" Parker nodded. "When's Auntie Paige coming?" "Soon." Phoebe said as she returned to the conservatory. _

_A very pregnant Piper walked into the front doors of the manor, Wyatt and Chris in tow. "Now you two hurry along and get dressed. Paige will be here soon to take you up to school." She motioned for Phoebe to send the kids upstairs, and with a flick of her hand, they all knew their cue. Max, Isabelle, Michael, Wyatt, Chris, and Parker took up upstairs. But of course, they all stood at the top so they could overhear yet another so called "adult" conversation._

_"Did you find her?" Phoebe asked. Piper nodded, and opened the front door a little more so a shy little girl could walk in beside her. She donned a simple white flowing gown, her hair done up in baby's breath. Piper put her hands on her shoulders, leading her in front of her so Phoebe could get a good look at her. "Honey, this is Phoebe. She's a witch too, and she's also going to be helping you." The little girl glanced up to Piper, and then met Phoebe's eyes. Phoebe knelt on her knees. "Hi honey. So what's your name?" The little girl didn't look away as she bashfully said, "Ginny."_

_Wyatt scoffed. "Does this mean I have to share my room with Chris again?" "Maybe she'll come live with me and mommy. I've always wanted a sister." Parker piped up. Michael just stared down the stairs at this new person, enchanted by aura that seemed to surround her, given off by the sunlight coming in the manor windows. "She must be an angel."_

Michael's eyes moistened as the memory ended, not noticing his cousin, Parker, coming up behind him. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She was always beautiful. She was our angel." Michael forced a small smile. "You're too psychic for your own good."

* * *

Once Ginny had finished filling Chris in on her strange dreams she'd been having over the past few months, he'd go out to do whatever it was that he did when he was away. She was pouring over the book, and stopped when she came across something she hadn't noticed before. "A memory spell?" Intrigued, she read down the page, skimming the details of the spell.

_Once cast, this spell will take the witch back as far as she desires. Although her body will remain intact and protected by the spell, her mind will occupy the body of her past self. It only lasts until she finds what she is looking for, and once done, the witch is returned to her present time._

_A word of caution: although the body is protected, the mind is not. This spell is just a way for the witch to observe the past, not to change it. If she does, events may happen to change her present. If something happens to the life of the past, the present will suffer the consequences. _

_The spell must be down with precise accuracy. If there is even the slightest miscalculation, the witch could be carried into a place where she is not meant to be. There, since she has no recollection to remember, she must immediately cast the return spell, which can only be used if the witch goes somewhere she isn't supposed to be._

"Watcha looking at?" Paige strolled into the attic. Ginny slammed the book shut and walked over to meet Paige. "Nothing, just thumbing through. What are you doing home so early?" Paige shrugged. "They said they didn't have anything for me to do at the temp agency today, so I thought I see if you wanted to go out shopping or something." Ginny shrugged. "Sure."

Ginny's eyes grew wide with fire as she screamed, "MOVE!" She shoved Paige to the floor, ripping off her gloves in the process. The demon that shimmered in came at Ginny full force, but she dodged. Paige scrambled from the floor. "ATHEMAE!" She shouted, and the dagger materialized with blue and white light surrounding her outstretched palm. She threw it hard, but missed as the demon shimmered out. He reappeared behind Ginny, grabbing her by her throat. The scent of burning flesh filled the air almost immediately, and the demon staggered backward, cradling his hands. Ginny cracked her neck, the burns on her neck dripping and blackened. She shook a finger at him, tisking. She jumped forward, her hands glowing a bright red. She wrapped her fingers around his face as anger filled her eyes. His charred flesh melted away like ashes beneath her hands, and in one final scream, the demon disinigrated in flames. Ginny's hands returned to their normal color, and Paige handed her the gloves she had tossed off moments ago. "Sometimes I forget just how volatile you really are." They shared a short laugh. "Come on. Let's go downstairs and call Leo so he can heal your neck."

Much later that night, Chris sat on his perch, far above the traffic speeding below him. With his face propped up by his hands, he awaited his visit with the one person he needed to see. Not a moment sooner, a small crystal ball floated down before him, and in a swirl of brilliant white light, the angel of destiny appeared before him. "You know why I called?" She nodded. "You're worried that Ginny's memories are returning." Chris took a deep breath. "Yes." The angel's face remained cool and calm, much unlike Chris's. "What if the memories sway her from her mission here? What if she decides she wants to go back to her former life? What if she breaks down? What if…" The angel raised a hand to silence him. "On the contrary, I believe the knowledge of what she once protected will do more than help her grow stronger and keep fighting. I have faith in the young woman, She wouldn't have been chosen for the task if we believed she would abandon her charge. She was made the protectress for a reason." Chris shook his head in frustration. "It's coming back to her too soon. It's only been two years, and already she's having visions of her past." The angel sat down next to him. "That's true, but all protectors are meant to remember. It reminds them what they're protecting. It gives them a reason to want to preserve the future, to make it a better place." "What if they come for her? What if they realize she's here?" "Magic has a reason for everything. You know that." The angel reassured him. With that, the angel was gone, leaving Chris alone there to ponder his situation.

* * *

Michael returned home late that night. Just the thought of being in the house saddened him. He headed straight to the attic, where he usually spent most of his time. He settled down on the couch, gazing over the mess he had left there from early that morning. He got right back up, deciding it was time to clean it up and put his things away so Phoebe wouldn't get on him about leaving his magical mixture messes lying around. He had started picking up the various ingredients when he noticed that the book was open to the summoning spell. He picked it up, thinking to himself. "Now why the hell hadn't I thought of this before?"

* * *

Ginny had just slipped into her room away from the gossiping Charmed Ones downstairs. She needed a night to herself to clear her head. She flicked on her table lamp, and began to undress, peeling off her elbow length gloves and discarding them on the floor next to her clothes. She threw on some pj pants and a tank top, slipped into her comfy bed, switched off her light, and awaited the strange dreams she knew would come.

A knock on the door came, and Ginny moaned. "Ugghh!" She rolled over towards the sound. "Come in!" Piper entered, holding a tray with fruit and a glass of ice water in her hands. "Thought you might want something to fill your belly before bed. I didn't see you eat all day." Ginny smiled and sat up, but before Piper could even get to the bed, a swirl of lights came down around Ginny. Before Piper could blink again, Ginny was gone, and Piper let the tray in her hands crash to the floor as she screamed for her sisters.

* * *

Michael stared in disbelief at the woman standing before him. Her skin glowed in the candle light, and her hair glittered as the tiny flames reflected off the attic walls. She looked confused, and he forced himself to step forward into the circle. "Ginny." He whispered. "Is it really you?" He stood before her, enveloped in her presence. The world seemed to disappear as he drank in the sight of his love.

"Sorry, Michael, Izz sent me up here to grab the boo…" Melinda's voice trailed off as she spotted Michael in the candle lit circle with a woman she hadn't seen since she was 14. Her mouth dropped in shock, and she ran out of the room. Michael looked back at Ginny, still amazed that she was there. "I knew you where out there. I never stopped believing I'd see you again."

Isabelle, Max, Melinda, and Parker all halted in the doorway, bumping into one another. Their wondering eyes almost didn't believe that their beloved friend was standing in the room. "My god…" Isabelle gasped, grabbing Max's arm.

Ginny gazed into Michael's eyes. "Is this a dream?" Michael shook his head, a few tears glistening on his cheeks. "It's real." He simply said. "How?" Ginny choked out. "How is this possible?" A smile crossed her face. "I know. I'm dreaming again." Michael didn't hear the words; he just rocked on the sound of her voice. One of the attic windows gently blew open, the wind carelessly brushing through Ginny's hair.

Without realizing it, Michael had the sudden urge to touch her. He was afraid to. He was scared that he would end up touching nothing, as if she was just another piece of the wind, like she wasn't really there. Ginny was too indulged in his presence to notice his hand reaching up to touch her face.

A burning sensation on her cheek and the sound of sizzling skin startled her, and Michael retracted his arm, shocked. He fell backwards, and it was then that the crew at the door moved from the stillness and leapt down to him. They stared up at her, and Ginny raised a hand to her face. She winced as she fingered the open burns his fingertips had left on her flesh. A look of worry covered her face, and suddenly white swirling lights came down around her again, and she vanished. "NO!!" Michael cried as he jumped away from his family towards the spot she had just been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **There isn't really much to add this time, except that I still don't own anything except Ginny Warren.

**Chapter 2**

Ginny awakened to familiar voices. "Ginny? Are you alright?" Phoebe dabbed her head with a wet cloth as Leo hovered over her, healing her burnt cheek. Ginny sat up on her bed, touching her face were her wound had just been. Piper walked back in the room. "Wyatt's sleeping again." Chris was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. "Where did you go? Who summoned you?" Paige interrogated. Ginny's mouth opened to say something, but Chris jumped up, coming between her and the sisters. "I think Ginny needs some time alone." He said. Piper stepped up to him. "Chris, this could be serious. Ginny disappears, and when we get her back, her face is burnt. The only people stupid enough to get that close to her are people who want to hurt her." Chris exhale forcefully. "Mom, I know, that's why…" "No." Piper interrupted him. "If someone attacked her, then that means someone is after us." "Maybe not." Chris said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Paige stood up from the bed. "I think it's time I tell them." Ginny spoke up. Chris shook his head rapidly. "No, Gin." "Tell us what?" Piper turned to Ginny. "I think…" "Ginny!" Chris sat down in front of Phoebe, close to Ginny. "You can't. There are rules." "What rules?" Leo suddenly jumped into the conversation. Phoebe's empath power kicked in. "He's worried because he knows something. He's hiding something from…" Phoebe leaned towards Chris, who was backing away slowly. "From Ginny."

Now they all turned to Chris. "What?" Ginny said, annoyed. "You're hiding something from me? Does this have to do with those dreams?" Chris didn't answer. "Dreams? What dreams?" Piper asked. "Dreams of people. Of a life I don't know." "How long have you been having them?" Phoebe asked. "For about 6 months now." "What are they of?" Phoebe returned. "Well, some are very happy. They seem so joyful. I'm laughing with friends, here in the manor. Then some are…" Ginny pulled her knees to her chin. "horrifying. Death and destruction. One in particular. There's lots of fire, and I'm screaming out. There are people all around, just watching." The lot of them cast worried and intrigued looks. "I… I think they're memories."

They're attention landed back on Chris. "So what are you not telling me?" Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm not…" Ginny jumped up from her bed. "What are you HIDING??" Her voice raised as she angrily approached him. "You knew. All this time you knew, and you didn't tell me." She stepped right at him, her face so close to his that he could feel her fierce breath on his face. "I deserve to know." She hissed. Chris's jaw tightened up, his eyes becoming moist. "I can't." He whispered, looking away. Ginny's frown turned to a scowl, and she raised her right hand, making it glow a fiery red, up to his neck and ready to wrap her fingers around it.

Before Ginny even knew it, Paige tossed a blanket, enveloping Ginny with it and Leo grabbed her from behind. Restraining her, he and Paige orbed her up to the attic. Piper gently grabbed Chris by his arm and sat him down on Ginny's bed beside Phoebe. "What is it, Chris? What aren't you telling us?" Piper said as she pushed some of Chris's hair out of his eyes. A few tears started to roll down his face as he listened to the commotion from upstairs. Phoebe curled one of her arms in Chris's. "Don't listen to them up there. Leo and Paige will talk some sense into her. She just needs some time to cool off." Chris stared out the window behind him, avoiding Piper and Phoebe's prying eyes. "I can't." He said, shaking his head again. Piper sighed. "Come on then. Come downstairs and I'll fix you a snack or something." They got up and as they were leaving, Piper turned to Phoebe. "You go upstairs and see if you can help Paige with missie fireball."

Ginny struggled in Leo's grasp as Paige tried desperately to calm her down. "Listen to me!" Paige shouted over Ginny's incessant fury. "There's probably a perfectly good reason why he can't tell you what he knows! You have to trust him!" Still tangled in the blanket Leo had wrapped around her, Ginny started glowing red all over. Paige stopped talking, and the blanket around Ginny started smoking. Leo back away suddenly, stumbling to get away from her. The blanket fell from her shoulders, and the inside of it had burned away, lying in a smoldering heat on the attic floor. Ginny started for the door, but Phoebe was just coming in. She stopped in the doorway when Leo yelled, "Don't let her leave!" Ginny stared at Phoebe, and although afraid of the glowing woman before her, she stood her ground. "Step aside, Pheebs." Ginny demanded. "No." Phoebe said in a shaky voice. Ginny's face curled in anger, her hair flying up around her as she glowed even brighter.

Suddenly, the glow, the wind, and the anger disappeared, and Ginny's body clenched up as she gasped. She went limp and fell to the floor, Leo rushing to her side. "I know that look!" Phoebe half shouted. "You just had a premonition." "But I don't get premonitions!" Ginny stammered. "But Phoebe does." Paige stated, as a matter of fact. "Thank you, captain obvious." Ginny said as she stood up clumsily. "What did you see?" Phoebe asked. Ginny backed away a bit and started pacing as she spoke. "I was at some kind of hall, and there was this… creature. People were running, screaming. Paige tried to orb me away, but the beast grabbed me. I tried to run. Something hit me from behind. I tried to blast the creature, but my powers… they didn't work. I just stood there. I couldn't move. Then…" Fear came over Ginny's features. "Then?" Phoebe asked. "Then… he leapt towards me. Everything turned black."

Two hours had passed. "Nothing!" Piper shouted as she slammed the book shut. Paige looked up from her potion mixing. "No luck?" Piper joined her, her hands on her hips. "Not a smidgen." Phoebe walked into the attic. "Any luck?" The sideways glance cast by Piper answered her. "I think we need to have a chat with Chris about this. I have a hunch he knows something about this demon." Piper said. They all agreed. "Chris!" Piper called out. He orbed to them. "Yeah?" "Ginny had a premonition." Paige came around her table. Chris gave a sideway glance. His face downcast. "What's happening to Ginny?" Paige asked. Chris sat down on the couch in the corner. "She's receiving her original powers." "What?" Piper sat on the couch too. "She gets premonitions?" "No. Power mimicry." "Power mimicry? What's that?" Paige crossed her arms over her chest. "It's the ability to copy another's powers when she's in close vicinity of that person." "And how do you know that?" Phoebe asked. Chris stood up and started pacing again. "Because I knew her."

* * *

Max pulled back his hand, the golden glow disappearing as he did so. "That was strange." He said, sitting next to Michael on the floor. "Strange?" Melinda yipped. "That was impossible!" "I agree." Isabelle said, joining Parker. "The couldn't have been her. Ginny's gone. I was there. I saw it with my own eyes." Michael rose from the floor angrily. "It was her, goddamnit! I touched her! She was real! I cast a 'to find a lost love' spell. Who else could it have brought?" "He's right." Parker jumped to Michael's defense. "I felt it. It was her alright. What I don't get is why she didn't recognize us. She seemed shocked to be here." Max shook his head. "Why did she burn you like that? That's not her power." "Maybe it's Wyatt's curse." Isabelle suggested. "Remember? Just before she died, Wyatt placed a curse on her, for shunning love for her." Michael was lost in thought. He marched over to the book again and started flipping pages. "What are you doing?" Max put his hand on the book to keep him from turning another page. "I'm calling her back." "What if she hurts one of us?" Melinda asked. "All she has to do is touch someone." Michael shoved Max's hand from the book. "It was an accident. She won't hurt us." "You can't be sure." Max tried to take the book and Michael pushed him away. "No! I have to! She's out there, and I'm going to find out what the hell happened to her!" He put his hand over his eyes. "You don't understand what it felt like to see her again." His voice softened. "We all lost her, Michael." Isabelle put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Ginny had gotten dressed and came marching up the attic stairs. She was determined to see that man again. She had to find out who he was. He was real. She knew that for sure. She knew her dreams weren't dreams. They had to be memories. There was no other explanation.

She waited until the sister's went back downstairs to talk to take a rest and try to figure what to do about that mysterious demon that she saw in her vision. She flipped to the memory spell in the book. She placed the book in the circle with her. She drew the triquetra around her, and tossed the chalk out of the circle.

* * *

Michael lit all the candles again. "Now remember," Max reiterated. "This spell is only meant to give us a 48 hours window." They all nodded in acknowledgement. Then he tossed a stern glance at Michael. "You know the rules." Michael nodded, rolling his eyes. He and the rest of them decided to cast the spell together, but this time, it would take them to her instead. They joined hands and chanted the spell together. "Powers of the witches rise. Find the witch who out lives our ties. Whether our love may be, bring us closer to thee."

* * *

Ginny swept some stray hair behind her ears as she knelt over the book. "Powers and emotions tied; a witch's heart is where it hides. Remind me of my destiny. Bless me with my memory."

Steps could be heard as the sisters and entered the attic. Just when they came in, a whirlwind of light and wind came down around Ginny, blowing out the candles and sending various objects flying through the air. "Ginny!" Chris leaped forward, but it was too late. As Ginny disappeared, five strangers appeared in the light.

"Leo?!" Paige shouted. Leo orbed in immediately, Chris's face turned to shock as his mouth dropped. "Oh my god." One of the two men stepped forward. "Chris?" Michael asked. "Where's Ginny?" Leo said, looking around. Chris exhaled uneasily as he glanced down at the book. "She's in the past."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I still own nothing! Except Ginny of course. Oh, and the song from this chapter is from the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban soundtrack. It's called "Double, Double Toil and Trouble" (I think).

**Chapter 3**

The light pouring in through the open windows made Ginny stir, and she rolled over in her bed. Her eyes opened sleepily, but then she sprang up with a jolt. A girl with medium length chocolate hair turned in her direction as she was fixing her make-up in the full length mirror. "Well, good morning sleeping beauty! It's about time you woke up." She smiled, turning back to her mirror. Ginny glanced around the room, taking in the surroundings. It looked like a large beautiful bedroom. Crafted stone walls, two big canopy beds, a vanity set in one corner, a case full of lots of books, two crowded desks, and a closet full of clothes. "You better start getting ready. Breakfast is only for another hour, and you don't want to be late to Transfiguration again, do you?" _A school? _Ginny thought. "Um, all right." She tossed her bedding off and approached the closet. "Where are all my gloves?" Ginny asked, still looking through the closet. "What gloves?" The girl asked.

"You guys need to hurry up." A girl who looked a bit older had walked into the room. "You don't need anymore make-up, Parker. That crap is going to ruin your skin." She then turned to Ginny. "And you. Why aren't you dressed yet? It's almost 7 o'clock!" Ginny stammered to find an explanation. "I… uh… I had some trouble sleeping. I guess I ended up over sleeping." The girl nodded. "Well, get a move on it. I'll be waiting in the common room." With that, she turned and her long blond hair swooshed behind her. Ginny took another look at the closet. _How the hell am I going to cover all my skin?_

Parker led the way out of the dorm to the Great Hall. Walking through the doors, Ginny's eyes widened at the spectacle. "Oh wow." She gasped as she followed Parker and the tall blond girl into the dining hall. There were four long tables, all covered with delicious foods. There were tons of students, all chatting and eating. At the end of the room, there was another long table, horizontally stretching across the hall, filled with adults wearing long black robes. Ginny spotted Paige sitting at the middle of that table. She started towards it, but was interrupted by Parker calling her back. "Hey, where you going?" Ginny cast a hesitant glance back towards Paige before taking a seat next to the blond girl. "Max?" The boy across from her looked up at the blond girl. "Did you talk to Michael about, you know, yet?" Max nodded, putting another spoonful of pumpkin pie in his mouth. _Michael?_ The name caused butterflies to rupture in the pit of her belly.

Finally, someone Ginny recognized entered the atmosphere. "Chris!" She half-shouted. He gave her a funny look as he settled down next to Max. "Ginny!" He yipped and smiled. Before she could get another world out, someone else had settled on the seat next her. "Well, howdy do!" He snickered cheerfully. Ginny almost coughed on the orange juice she was drinking. She knew that voice! Her eyes turned to her left, and they met a set of rich brown ones. Her mouth dropped a bit. He glanced around for a moment. "Uh, do I have something in my teeth?" He smiled, and Ginny couldn't help but glow at the sight of his handsome face. "No." She breathed out, and much to her surprise, a soft smile crossed her features. A scoff made both of them look towards Parker. "What was that?" Michael spat with an intimidating look in his eyes. "Oh nothing." Parker said sarcastically. "Just had a little extra air in my mouth. PFFT." She took a sip from her glass as she cast a smirk in Michael's direction. "So are you guys ready for the performance tonight?" They all turned to see Paige standing behind them. "Yes! I can't wait! Ginny and I have been practicing everyday for a month, and Professor Lillian says she thinks the choir will sound wonderful tonight, Mom." Ginny's head snapped around towards the blond girl's. _Did she just call her 'mom'??_ "What?" The blond girl noticed Ginny staring. "Uh…" Ginny tried again to cover herself. "I thought… you… wouldn't refer to any teacher as mom, right? Wouldn't it be professor?" Paige nodded thoughtfully. "You're right, Ginny. Isabelle, while we're at Magic School, you are to call me, Headmistress or Professor. Understand?" Isabelle cast a bitchy eye to Michael and Max as snickers escaped both of them. "Yes, mom… I mean, headmistress." Paige turned and left. Ginny placed her attention on the plate in front of her. A thousand questions were running through her head. _Paige is the headmistress of Magic School? That girl called her 'mom'? What performance tonight? Since when did I go to Magic School? Since when do I sing? Why the hell does this seem WAY too much like Harry Potter?

* * *

_

Melinda jumped forward, wrapping her arms around Chris. He hesitated just for a moment before melting into her long awaited embrace. "I've missed you so much!" Melinda squeaked with joy. "Hello!" Piper shouted, waving her hands. "Who is this? Who are all these people standing in the middle of my attic? Where's Ginny?" Paige stepped up beside Chris, eyeing the others. "He said your name. Are they more buddies of yours from the future?" "The future?! We're in the past??" Max turned to Michael. "Open your eyes! Look who else is here! Look how young they are!" Isabelle motioned towards Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo. "That spell was supposed to take us to Ginny, not the past!" "Ginny? We're young? You know us in the future?" Paige walked over to the others. "Who are you? What are you?" They all gave glances to each other before speaking. "Max. Healer." "Isabelle. Whitelighter." "Parker. Prophet." Melinda let go of Chris. "Melinda. I'm the youngest." They turned to Michael. He was standing there alone with his arms crossed firmly across his chest. "That's Michael. He's the rebel of the group." Isabelle said for him. Phoebe raised a hand. "I'm Phoe…" "We know who you are." Michael cut her off. Max tossed him a menacing glance, making Michael roll his eyes. His attention turned to Chris again. "So where is she?" Chris didn't answer. Michael came closer and asked again. "Where is Ginny?" "Woah, there young man." Piper raised her hands defensively to Michael, stepping between he and Chris. "You, go over there and wait. Chris, you come downstairs with me. YOU have some explaining to do."

"So let me get this straight." Phoebe was rubbing her temples in an effort to comprehend the situation. "Ginny's stuck in her past, which is the future, where our new house guests are also from, which is you're from too?" "You haven't told us exactly who they are yet." Piper said, setting a pitcher of iced tea on the table. "It's not important." Chris said. "I think it is. If they're looking for Ginny, and they know you, does that mean they know us too? From where you're from?" Paige asked. Chris thought to himself. There was no way of dancing his way around the truth on this one. "Yes, they're from my time. Yes, we all knew each other. We're all friends. Ginny was part of our little group growing up." "Wait a second." Phoebe started to put the pieces together. "If Ginny is in her past, then that means she's in the future." Chris nodded. "What's the harm in that?" Phoebe waved her hands around as if demonstrating the moo point on Ginny's excursion. Chris stood up suddenly. "Are you really that thick!?" "Hey!" Piper scolded him. "No." He said. "This is worse than you can imagine. Ginny isn't just remembering her past, she's reliving it. If she changes something, everything we know right now could change. Don't you see? When you met her, it was already after she had come back from the past. If something happens to her there, her future will change, which means she would have never come here, which also means…" "All the times she's saved our lives would have never happened." Piper interjected. "We'd be dead." Paige was still trying to wrap the whole concept in her head. "But if she doesn't remember those memories, won't she just end up doing the same thing as before?" "Not necessarily." Chris answered. "She has knowledge now that she didn't have then. She also doesn't have the knowledge that she had then. What if one of her memories is of a demon attack?" "That's easy. She'll kick it's ass, like she always does." Paige said. Chris frowned. "Wrong. She doesn't have the same powers then. There's a good chance that she won't know that until it's too late. And even if she figures it out, she won't know how to use them."

* * *

Parker was scurrying about the room, flailing aside clothes, searching for the right combination for their show that night. "Why are you even bothering?" Isabelle laughed. "Nobody's going to see them under your robes anyway." "That's not the point!" Parker snapped, tossing another blouse over her shoulder. "It's about confidence. When I feel pretty, I feel confident." "Whatever, Dr. Freud." Isabelle rolled her eyes, then turned her attention to Ginny. "Aren't you going to change?" Ginny snapped out of her daze. "Huh? Oh. What's wrong with what I have on?" She cast a glance at her pants and overly long sleeved shirt. "You can't wear pants or long sleeves with your robes, Gin. You know that." Ginny tossed her a puzzled glance. "Uh, why not?" "Because you're not supposed to see clothes peaking out of your robes. What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird all day. Are you feeling all right?" Isabelle went to touch Ginny's forehead. She flinched, jumping back from Isabelle's hand. "You're right. I'm not feeling well. Maybe I should just skip the uh… performance." Parker spun around. "What?? I don't care how sick you might be! You're not bailing out on this show!" "Yeah," Isabelle added. "We've been at this all year. You're not getting cold feet now." Before she could move away, Parker grabbed Ginny's covered wrist and pulled her to the now messy closet. "I'll find you something to wear." 

The show went on without a hitch. Ginny knew all the words. They just seemed to flow out of her. But keeping a distance and no contact with the people next to her was proving quite difficult. _Why the hell am I doing this? What if I bump someone and burn them? Aren't these people afraid of being toasted??_ She hid her hands in the billowing arms of her robes, and kept her bare legs as close together and straight as possible to keep from touching anyone else.

The choir professor turned to the audience after another song had finished. "On this All Hallow's Eve, our next song is one for the witches." She turned back to the choir, raised her hands, and their voices came forth once again. "Double, double, toil and trouble! Fire burn and cauldron bubble!"

_CRASH!!!! _Screaming erupted as chunks of splintered wood and stone came crashing from the ceiling, and people began running. Chaos filled the great hall as a beastly creature dropped from the sky and landed before the choir. His booming voice filled the room, causing the mass to come to a halt. "GINEVRA WARREN!" The crowd parted away, leaving a frightened and confused Ginny alone in the crowd. "It's time." It growled, and it's features began to distort and change. It's back arched, and fur sprouted out in patches. It's appendages lengthened until it's bony features became clearer. Once changed, the ugly werewolf growled at her. "You need to leave this place at once!" Paige stepped forward out of the crowd. "This is holy ground. You are NOT welcome here!" The werewolf half howled as he laughed manically. "And what do you plan to do about it, half-breed?" The beast leapt forward, swiping at Paige as she orbed out. She rematerialized at Ginny, trying to grab her and orb her to safety. The wolf snatched at the orbs, yanking Ginny down. The chaos of the room insued, people scattering every which way. Ginny jumped up on a table, running the length of it to escape the werewolf. It clawed and thrashed, slashed students out of the way. Half of the room emptied within seconds, and Ginny fell from the table when a hard blow from behind hit her. Her skull cracked against the ground, but she ignored the pain, scrambling to her feet. "That's it!!" She screamed, and her hands flew out in front of her as she summoned her fire to come forth and fry that beast. Nothing happened.

Ginny stared down at her hands in fear as she tried again. Still nothing. "What's wrong with my powers!?" She gasped. The wolf grinned. "This is easier than I thought it would be." He lunged forward, his teeth baring and heading straight for her throat. A scream escaped her lips as her vision began to darken, but before she hit the floor, blue orbs surrounded her and she was gone.

A voice could be heard, but faintly. Ginny was afraid to open her eyes, afraid that she would see the werewolf hovering over with his teeth shining of her blood. She felt warmth. Momentarily, she snuggled against it, but then shuddered as she staggered up and away. The darkness flooded her vision, and pain seared through her skull, causing her to collapse forward. "Ginny!" She heard a voice call. "Ginny, look at me!" She couldn't. She let herself slip back into unconsciousness as her rescuer's arms wrapped around her, steadying her fall to the cold stone ground.

Paige rushed into the darkened room, other professors following and their robes billowing behind them. "Is she alright?" Paige knelt down beside Michael, who was still cradling Ginny's limp body. "I… I don't know. She was up for a second, then she just fell right back down." Paige snapped behind her. "Professor Lundy!" A plump older witch appeared, kneeling beside Paige. "Check for any werewolf wounds." Paige pulled Michael a few feet away, and Professor Lundy's hands emitted a faint golden glow as she chanted a whispered spell. She scanned Ginny's body from head to toe for a few moments. "Nothing. She's fine. Just a bit of shock." "Oh thank god." Paige breathed. She stood up, facing Professor Lundy. "Go back to the medical ward and start mixing the necessary antidote for the wounded students immediately. Instruct the others there to do the same, and notify me if any of the students there start showing signs of the change." She snapped her fingers, and a tall beefy man in robes came forward. "Follow me." Paige instructed, and she lead the man carrying Ginny and Michael out of Magic School back to the manor.

* * *

"Something's different." Parker said suddenly, rising from her spot on the floor. "What is it?" Leo asked. Parker closed her eyes, concentrating. Flashes began to cascade in her mind's eye. "People are different. They… they're changed. Lost they're powers… Oh my god…" She cast a worried look towards Max. "Werewolves. I see them. There's more than there should be." "How is that possible?" "I don't know." She continued concentrating. "It was a long time ago. Something changed. Something about Ginny. Something was wrong with her powers. She was acting funny. Wouldn't touch anyone." Michael's attention kicked in. "What do you mean?" Parker's eyes opened, and realization swept through them. "Oh! I remember! Remember the concert at Magic School? The one when the werewolf came for Ginny?" They all nodded, except Melinda. "Something was different. Ginny didn't fight. She ran. She did something with her hands and then froze up. People got hurt." Isabelle stepped in. "No. That's not how it happened. Ginny killed that wolf. I remember it." "So do I." Max chimed in. "Michael saved her." Parker said. "No I didn't." Michael argued. "I was going to, but I didn't have to. Ginny took care of that beast before it hurt anyone." "No she didn't." Leo's face went downcast. "Chris! Piper! Paige! Phoebe!" They all came in to join the rest of them. "What? We're trying to figure out how to get Ginny back. This better be important!" Piper snapped. "Are you making any progress?" Leo asked, and Piper shook her head. "Then you better try faster." The girls exchanged confused looks. "She's already changed the past." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Just incase you guys were wondering what exactly the kids' powers are, here you go.

_Ginny_: (powers of the present) There isn't really a name for it, but the closest would be 'Firestarter'. She can create heat, and whoever touches her/ she touches, gets burned real bad. She can also create projectile forcefields, kind of like the way the invisible girl from the fantastic 4 can, only Ginny's are made of extreme heat. Her past powers/ powers to be re-recieved, you'll find out as the story progresses.

_Max_: Orbing, Healing, Astral Projection

_Isabelle_: Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Glamouring

_Michael_: Telekinesis, Orbing, Suggestion

_Parker_: Premontion, Levitation, Empathy

_Melinda_: Molecular Stasis, Molecular Combustion

**Disclaimer: **Same as before. I own nothing, except Ginny.

**Chapter 4**

Opening her eyes, the light temporarily blinded her. She weakly raised an arm, shielding her vision and sitting up slowly. She felt a rush of blood make her head dizzy. She leaned over on her bed and rubbed her temples. She stayed there for a bit and tried to piece together the events she could remember. _Why didn't my powers work?? Maybe it's being stuck in the past that's affecting them. _

A soft knock on the door grabbed her attention. "Come in." The door opened, revealing a handsome young man carrying a glass of water. "Oh. Hey, Michael." Ginny said. He sat on the bed beside her, handing her the glass. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He said. Ginny nodded, sipping the water. "Was anyone hurt." She could tell from the look on his face that it was true. "How bad are they?" "Some were just scraped. Others…" His voice trailed off. "Did anyone… die?" "Thankfully no, but I'm afraid they won't be the same." Ginny knew the consequences of a werewolf attack. Once you were bitten, you would change, but not for the better. "How many?" "Twelve, give or take. Mom stayed went back to watch over them. Some are responding to the antidote, some aren't." His eyes met hers. "I'm just thankful he didn't get you." "But why _did_ he come after me? How did he even get onto the campus? I thought Magic School was protected." Michael shook his head. "That's what Aunt Phoebe and the professors are trying to figure out." They sat quiet for some time. "You saved me, didn't you?" Her question caught Michael off guard. "Well, uh… you were in trouble. When I saw that you didn't fight back, I jumped in and grabbed you." "But why? Weren't you scared?" "More for you than of the wolf." Their eyes stayed connected for a short while, then Michael stood up awkwardly. "Um, I thought maybe you could, er, come downstairs and, um, help us out. We're trying our own little theories." "Who?" "You know, me, Max, Isabelle, Parker…" "Oh." Ginny shrugged, following Michael of the room.

Heading down the stairs, Ginny squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness. "What happened to the lights?" "Uh, well, I don't know." Once they reached the landing, lights came on and "SURPRISE!!" made Ginny jump half way out of her skin. The dining room had been decorated with ribbons, balloons, and streamers. A 'Happy 16th Birthday' hung above the window behind the table, which was loaded with goodies and delicious smelling treats. Max, Isabelle, Parker, Chris, and a much younger girl, about 7, stood in the middle of the room, clapping and smiling. "Happy Birthday!!" The little girl shouted excitedly. Surprised indeed, Ginny looked around. "It's my birthday? On Halloween?" The gang exchanged glances. "Wow! That blow must have been harder than we thought!" Isabelle joked. "But what about Magic School?" Ginny protested. "Listen," Max approached her. "All you ever do is work, but not tonight. Nothing is going to stop you from enjoying this night. You deserve it." The crowd returned nods of approval, and Ginny let a large smile spread across her face.

Later that night, after the birthday singing, opening gifts, and much laughing, almost all of them had headed off to bed. Ginny was in the dining room, gathering plates and toting them off to the kitchen to be cleaned. "What do you think you're doing?" Michael's voice startled her, and she almost dropped what was left of her cake. "I'm just cleaning up." "I don't think so." He said, taking the cake from her hands. "You're going to go upstairs, have a nice relaxing night, and slip into a bliss filled dreamland." Ginny grinned, not about to argue because she was in fact, exhausted. "Ok." She said, letting down her defense. She headed for the stairs as Michael resumed the task she had been doing. "Hey, Michael?" She said quietly down the stairs. He looked up to her. "Thanks. For everything." He smiled, nodding his head.

* * *

Michael smiled as the memory played in his mind. The voices of his friends and the sisters faded away. _If only I could see her now. _And sadness washed over him again when he remembered that in less than 36 hours, he would be home again, were she wasn't. 

Parker settled down next to him, running her comforting hand over his head. "I remember that night." She said smiling. A weak grin appeared on his face. "Stop it." He remarked, gently laughing. "You know I can't help it." Parker returned, still smiling. "You know," she went on. "It's our memories that keep the ones we love with us. They never really die," and she placed a hand over his heart, "but always remain here." His grin mixed with grief a little, and he allowed his weakness to show for a moment as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Come here." Parker pulled him into a hug for a second. "It's all going to be all right." Michael jerked back at those words. "What if it's not? What if something else accidentally changes again? What if I lose my memories, my life with her?" Parker took one of his hands in hers. "Let's just hope then that Ginny allows her heart to guide her once again, as it did then."

Phoebe and her sisters were no closer to a solution. "Why don't we just let the spell play out? She'll return when it's over." Phoebe asked while pacing. "Because of the personal gain." Piper answered. "What personal gain? All she wanted was an answer to her questions. What's the harm in remembering who she was?" Paige argued. "A lot of harm." Chris said. "She has no idea about her powers, she doesn't know what's going on around her! Hell, that werewolf she vanquished? It hurt people! That never happened, and since she couldn't fight and someone else had to do it, that creature hurt other people, people who were supposed to live full and happy lives. Now they're doomed to a life of pain and anguish because of it!" He plopped on a set next to Piper. "We have to find a way to get her back, now."

A crash from the conservatory startled them, and they rushed to the sounds of panic. "Get down!" Isabelle screamed, and ducked out of the way as various demons hurled fireballs at her. Michael furiously threw his hands out, sending two of the demons flying across the house. "Sons of bitches!" He yelled at them, picked his sister up from the floor. "LOOK OUT!" One of the demons materialized a long dagger and was heading straight for Michael's back. In the split second that the knife would have dug into his flesh, Michael took a hold of Isabelle's arm and they disappeared into a mist of white lights. Parker flew into action, rising into the air and landing a spiral kick to the back of that demon and making him fly into another wall. Michael reappeared beside Max as he was fighting off three different demons. "Get out of here!!" Max yelled at the sisters, who were just standing there in shock, watching the newcomers kicking butt. Max noticed one of the demons finally see the sisters, and as the demon's dagger flew from his hands towards them, both Max and Paige yelled, "ATHEMAE!" The dagger disappeared in white lights, but hovered for a moment, as if trying to decide who to go to. Paige hesitated a moment, and Max called "ATHEMAE!" again, orbing to him. He threw it viciously and the demon burst into flames as he disappeared, as the blast knocked Paige flat on her ass. "What the hell?" Paige shouted as she stared at Max. "Why does he have my power!" Paying attention to her only a moment, they were interrupted by blasts. Melinda was picking off demons one by one.

Piper jumped in and blew up one demon as another grabbed her from behind. "MOM!" Melinda screamed. She flicked a wrist, and a loud boom filled the room, freezing everyone, including Leo. Piper shook from the demon's grasp and helped Paige off the floor. "What the hell is going on here?" Paige demanded. "Why do you have my power?" She yelled at Max. "I'm the only whiteligher/ witch in existence! Well, except Chris!" "Forget that!! What did you call me??" Piper asked, half in shock and staring at Melinda. Chris shoved Melinda, shaking his head disapprovingly and she covered her mouth. "Oops." She said. The kids all exchanged glances. Parker finally stepped up, holding her hands up by her head. "Ahhhh…" "No!" Chris jumped between her and Phoebe. "There are rules!" "Screw the rules!" Michael shouted at him. "If we're going to save Ginny, then we need to work together!! Besides, YOU broke the rules!" "They busted me!" "Well, they just busted Melinda!" Piper came up between them, waving her hands around. "Hey! Answers! Now!" Parker started again. "Mmmmmm…." Chris keep shaking his head. "Don't." Parker couldn't hold it in any longer. "We're the next generation of your line!" She blurted out, and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood there dumbfounded. "Doesn't everyone feel better? God, I know I do!" Parker exclaimed, trying to lighten the tension in the room.

Melinda immediately wrapped her arms around Piper. "I'm so happy!" She cried. "Oh god! I haven't seen you for so long! I missed you sooo much!" Piper was still wide eyed, trying to absorb this new information. "Wh… what? I get a daughter too? Uh, are you Leo's?" Melinda and Chris laughed. "Well, duh!" Melinda chuckled. Phoebe was to absorbed eyeing Parker. "You can levitate." Parker nodded. "You said you were 'the prophet'?" Parker nodded again. Phoebe came up close to her. "Are you my ladybug? The one I saw in my premonition?" She hopefully whispered. Parker nodded a third time, and without warning, Phoebe smothered her with hugs and kisses. "Ack! Ma!" Parker struggled for air between Phoebe's bear hugs. Paige turned to Max. "Then since you have my power…" "Yeah." He smiled, as she slowly approached him, taking her eldest into her arms. "Hey now!" Isabelle interrupted them. "He's not the only one!" Paige's eyes widened. "What? Two?" Max shook his head. "No. Three." Paige cast a glance at Isabelle, and pulled her into their hug as well. "Hey, where's Michael?" Isabelle asked when she noticed he wasn't there.

Michael held one of the demons by the throat, pushing him against the wall. "Who sent you?!" He screamed at him. The demon didn't answer, but gasped for air. "WHO!?" Michael shouted again.

Parker spun at the sound of his voice. "Uh-oh."

The demon struggled under Michael's harsh grasp. "King… Wy… Wyatt!" Michael tightened his hold. "WHY?" The demon shook his head. "I… can't." Michael let him off the wall and slammed him to the ground. He waved a hand in front of the demon's face.

Everyone ran into the room as Michael began to speak again. "You will tell me why Wyatt sent you." A look of drunkenness swept over the demon's face. "He went to the manor and found the spell used to send you here. He knows what's going on." Max's face dropped, and Melinda gasped. "This is bad." Chris said, and knelt down beside Michael. "What is he planning?" Michael waved his hand at the demon again. "You will answer his question." Again, the look of drunkenness passed over the demon's face. "He thinks that woman is still alive. He wants to find her." A scowl formed on his face. "And he'll make sure she stays dead this time, half-breeds!" He spit in Michael's face. Michael flinched for only a moment, then grabbed the demon's throat. "HELLISH DEMON, CREATURE OF DEATH, FIRE SHALL TAKE YOUR VERY BREATH!!" Screams came from the writhing demon on the floor as flames enveloped him, and he disappeared beneath Michael's fierce grasp. "Fucking bastard." Michael grumbled. "He's just like Prue…" Piper whispered as she watched him stand up. Paige slowly approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be all right." His breath heavy, he turned from her a left the room. "How did he get so vicious?" Phoebe asked. "He's always been partial to murdering demons. But it got worse…" Isabelle trailed off. "After Ginny died. He's been on this rampage ever since." Parker finished. "But why?" Piper asked. "This kind of reckless behavior is going to end up getting something else other than demons killed." "Why Ginny?" Paige turned to Max. "Why is he so sensitive about her?" Max momentarily shuffled his feet, as if trying to decide on how much information was too much. "Because Michael and Ginny fell in love."

* * *

Light seeped through the bedroom windows, and Ginny opened a welcoming eye to it. She rolled over, savoring the comfy state of feeling she was in. After a few long minutes, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Wow. That was an interesting day." She got up, but before she could do anything else, she noticed her reflection in the vanity mirror. "What the hell?" She came closer, examining her features. Her hair was significantly longer. She was taller. Her bust was fuller. And last but not least, she noticed a triquetra tattoo about the size of a half-dollar on the right side of her chest. "I must be just reliving certain memories, not all of it." Ginny could only reason that time had accelerated, but she couldn't figure out how far. Just last night she was sixteen, and today, from the looks of it, she was at least a year older. "Talk about growth spurts!" She mumbled. 

After choosing a wardrobe that amply covered most of her skin, she strolled down the manor stairs. Her eyes met Parker, who was standing in the foyer with another girl. She was quite shorter than Parker and considerably younger. She turned, noticing Ginny on the stairs. "Good morning, sleepy head!" She yelled, jogging up the stairs and giving Ginny a hug.

Ginny stumbled, falling backward and her toosh bumping down a stair. Frightened, she grabbed the girl by the shoulders, pushing her a little away. Her eyes ran over frantically, scanning for injury. "What's the matter?" The girl asked. There was nothing wrong. No burns, no blackened skin. Ginny stared at the girl in disbelief. "I didn't hurt you?" She asked. The little shook her head. Ginny let go of her shoulders, and hesitantly pushed a strand of curly brown hair away from the little girl's face. The little girl smiled again, then took off up the stairs.

Parker watched from below. Something troubled her, and she knew Ginny was acting strange. She thought hard, trying to remember the last time Ginny was like this. Then she remembered back to her sixteenth birthday. _That was it. _She thought. _Ginny seemed afraid to touch anyone._

As Ginny came down the rest of the stairs, Parker came around her and walked behind. "So, how's your morning?" "Fine." They came into the kitchen, where Ginny opened the fridge, taking out the milk. "So, um, what day is today again?" Parker pulled a bowl and a box of cereal from the cupboard, handing it to Ginny. "It's the 6th." She picked a spoon from the drawer, and as she handed it to Ginny, she allowed her fingers to brush Ginny's hand.

For a moment, Parker's body went tense. Ginny's senses became alert, and she grabbed Parker to keep her from falling down, leading her to the closest chair. "What happened?" She asked, alarmed. "Uh, nothing. I just got a little light-headed. That's all." Ginny slowly moved back to the counter to finish preparing her breakfast. "Are you sure?" She added, not believing her. Parker nodded her head. "Yeah. It's just too early in the morning to be up and about." As Ginny went to put away the cereal and milk, Parker contemplated the strange premonition she just had. This was something she was going to have to talk to Max and Chris about when they got back from work. Troubled, she abruptly left the kitchen, running up to the attic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **There isn't much to say here. We start to see the tension between Michael and Chris here, and the reason behind it will become more evident as the story progresses. This chapter will be more focused on Ginny and her new (more like old) powers.

Also, I've just come to realize that not all the characters have a name to a face. So here's the cast I'm using.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Chris, and Wyatt are all the same people here as they are in the show.  
Maxwell Matthews is Max Evans from Roswell.  
Isabelle Matthews is Isabelle Evans from Roswell.  
Michael Matthews is Michael Guerin from Roswell.  
Parker Halliwell is Liz Parker from Roswell.  
Only, they're all witches/whitelighters and not aliens. (except Parker, she's only witch).

Melinda Halliwell is Alexis Bledel.  
And Ginny, well she's a character I created. She has long dark hair (in the past her hair goes from just below chin length to her current length which is about the middle of her back), slender, green eyes, and she's about 5'7.

**Disclaimer:** As before, I still own nothing, except Ginny.

**Chapter 5**

Phoebe watched Parker curiously as she paced the room. Things were slowly changing in Parker's mind. Ginny being alive. Them traveling to the past. Seeing her mother so young. Being there with Piper and Paige again. Ginny being stuck in a time she doesn't remember. The attack that had just happened. What struck her the most though, was her memories. They were also changing too. She had just recalled a premonition she knew she had never had, one that seemed to bring this whole mess into a whole new light.

Michael and Chris were arguing in the other room. "We need to figure out a way to stop Wyatt from finding us." Chris rolled his eyes. "Well, if you hadn't been so gun hoe on YOUR plans to find her, this would have never happened!" Michael spun at him angrily. "How was I supposed to know we'd be brought here? And what the hell is she doing here anyway? Shouldn't she be in the afterlife? Reborn into a new body, a new world? And why the hell didn't you tell us she was here!?" Piper entered the room with Max as Chris yelled back. "I didn't even know she was here when I got here!! It surprised me just as much as I'm sure it shocked you! My only mission here was to keep Wyatt from turning evil so none of this would have ever happened! And please enlighten me. How the hell was I supposed to get a message to you?! You wouldn't even have known to be looking for one!" "WHOA!" Piper raised her hands, trying to interrupt the fighting. Her attempt went ignored. "Fine job you're doing! Wyatt is still evil, and now chances are he's going to come here and kill her again!" Chris waved his hand in Michael's face. "Yeah, well, it was your damn fault because YOU left the spell behind!!" Michael slapped Chris's hand away. "DON'T POINT YOUR FINGER AT MY FACE!" With that, he sent Chris flying with a wave of his hand. "Michael!" Max yelled, stepping in front of him. "Stop it! This isn't the time for arguing! We need to have a plan of strategy ready if Wyatt comes here!" "And what do you plan we do, Maxwell? Ask the almighty twice-blessed child to come back later? 'Sorry, Ginny's not here at the moment. Why don't you give us a number where we can reach you to let you know when she returns?'" Michael's face tightened when he noticed Piper helping Chris up. "No." Max said, drawing Michael's attention back to him. "I think we should devise a way to cloak our presence here."

"What is it?" Phoebe finally decided to ask. Parker glanced up at her mother. "I just can't stop thinking of this premonition I had a few years ago." Phoebe motioned for Parker to take a seat. "Tell me about it." "It's strange." Parker said as she settled next to Phoebe. "It was back when I was 17, and I had noticed Ginny was acting strange again. This is hard to explain, considering things are changing in my memory. That's what's worrying me. I know this vision didn't happen before." "Well, what was it?" Phoebe pressed. "I saw Ginny fighting Wyatt. It was a huge battle, here in the manor. Me, Michael, Max, Izz, Mel, you, Aunt Piper and Paige, Uncle Leo, and Aunt Prue were there. We…" Phoebe suddenly cut her off. "Prue? You saw Prue?" Parker nodded. "What? How is that possible?" Phoebe's heart jumped to her throat. "You saw Prue alive?" Parker went on. "Yes. Something was wrong though. She was yelling at everyone to get out. Then she was yelling at Ginny that this wasn't the way. That is was wrong. Then…" She paused for a moment. "Just as we all just got outside on the street, the manor exploded."

Paige sat in the kitchen with Isabelle and Melinda when they heard the commotion between Chris and Michael. She stood up in a hurry, but Isabelle placed a calming hand on her arm, guiding her back to her seat. "Don't worry about it. They were always like this. Michael's a hothead. Max will calm him down." Unsure, Paige gave in and sat back down. Melinda put baby Wyatt back in his highchair. "It's so weird to see Wyatt so little." Melinda laughed. Wyatt gurgled delightfully, playing with Melinda's hands. "He's such a good little boy. I don't understand how he turns out so…" "Evil?" Paige finished Melinda's trailed sentence. "You know?" Melinda asked, surprised. "Yeah, we've known for some time. Chris dropped the bomb just a bit before we all found out who he really is." "So much for the rules." Isabelle snorted.

"Michael, this isn't some game, and this isn't just another demon coming after us. It's Wyatt. Don't make us remind you what happened the last time we tried to fight him." Piper was afraid to ask, but she felt she had to. "What happened?" Max and Michael both looked at each other. "You don't want to know." Michael answered, his hand raising to his eyes. "We won't let it happen again." Max comforted his brother, rubbing Michael's shoulder. "It won't be the same this time."

* * *

Ginny stood alone outside on the manor steps. This day and yesterday had answered a few things, but then again, had raised more questions. "Gin?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Michael as he perched next to her. "What are you doing out here? It's too cold to be outside without a jacket." He took off his coat and wrapped it over her shoulders as she sat down. "Why am I here?" Her question just fell from her mouth, and it caught him off guard. "What do you mean?" He asked as he rubbed her shoulders, trying to keep her warm. She searched for a way to explain without revealing her predicament. "I… I just feel like I don't… really… belong here." Michael gave a look of concern. "What? Of course you do! I can't imagine what life would be like if you hadn't been with us along the way!"

Ginny finally ceased her fixed gaze on the sky. She bit her lip, wanting to tell him what was wrong. "Michael, I…" She struggled with herself, unsure as to whether or not she should reveal what was really happening to her. "Gin?" Michael said after she had been quiet for a few moments. His soft voice soothed her, and she finally allowed herself to do something she had always been too scared to do. Hesitantly at first, she laid her head on his shoulder, gently nudging her face into his neck as she let a few hot tears slip from her eyes. Ginny had never cried, not as long as she could remember. "What is it?" Michael asked, feeling a sudden wave of worry. "This is all just so overwhelming." She sobbed quietly. "Everything seems so good here. I just don't want to lose all of it again." Michael's face creased in a bit of confusion. "Lose it? Again?" She didn't answered, so he didn't press the matter. He just wrapped both his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "There's just so much bad in the world. I'm scared to let myself feel anything anymore. It's almost impossible to believe that I'm here with all these wonderful people." Michael let his head rest on top of Ginny's. He let himself take in the lavender scent of her hair, and he felt almost intoxicated by it. "Well, you have to let the good in, if you want to feel it. But you just have to remember that when you open the door for the good, a little bad may find it's way in too. With the sweet always comes a little sour. It's just the way life works."

Ginny wallowed in Michael's warmth. She let her mind remember all the sweet dreams she had received before she had come here. Those times when she remembered his face, the sound of his voice, the way he made her feel. She still couldn't believe that she was really there, being cradled in his arms. _This IS real._ She told herself. _He is real._ "I don't know how I could possibly forget you." She let slip from her lips. Michael lifted his head, causing her to do the same as confusion came over his face again. "Forget me?" Before Ginny could answer, the manor doors burst open, and a very out of breath Melinda burst through them. "We've got trouble at Magic School. It's Auntie Paige."

As the three of them rushed into the school, Phoebe was kneeling down beside Paige and holding tightly to Parker. Max was leaning over Paige, running his glowing hands over his mother's battered body. Isabelle stood up quickly, rushing into Michael's arms. "What happened?" Michael demanded. "Another warlock attacked. Mom tried to fight him off, but another came in behind her…" Isabelle hung her head, clutching to Michael. Max lowered his hands in anguish. "It's not working." "What?" Phoebe shouted sharply. "What do you mean it's not working?!" Max tried again, more desperately this time. "Come on!" He yelled furiously, trying to heal her. He stopped again, shaking his head. Phoebe grabbed Paige and hoisted her up in her lap, holding her like a child. "LEO!" She screamed. "LEO HELP US, PLEASE!!"

A swirl of bright lights came, materializing into a worried looking elder. Leo simply stood there, grief emitting from him. "I'm sorry." He said. "It's her time." Michael let go of Isabelle, who sank into Ginny's arms, and he grabbed Leo by his golden robes. "WHAT? You're an elder, for Christ's sake! You can stop this! Now heal her!!"

Before anyone could react or say anything, a black mist appeared and the angel of death reared his foreboding head. He knelt down beside Paige, and Max fell backwards, trying to escape him. Phoebe clutched Paige's limp body protectively away from him. "No." She cried. "Please, we can save her." The angel shook his head. "It's her time. We must go now." Everyone stared in pain when the angel reached out as Paige's spirit lifted from her body. He took her hand, and as he led her away, Paige turned one last time to her family. "I love you." She said, and with that, she was gone.

Phoebe let out another cry of pain, still clutching Paige's body. Michael had let go of Leo, and he, Max, and Isabelle were in a heap on the floor holding one another. Parker stood there, her hand over her mouth in horror, while little Melinda simply stared on, silently crying. Ginny took steps back, not believing what had just happened. One of the Charmed Ones had just died. One of the three woman she had been sent to protect had been murdered right behind her back, and she had been too wrapped up in her own silly troubles to notice. Ginny's mouth dropped in shock, and suddenly, a epiphany hit her. "Leo," She started.

"WATCH OUT!" Chris's scream came too late as a powerful blast came forth, knocking half of the people there ten feet back. Ginny spun around, her eyes falling upon the warlock who had just killed her beloved Paige. He waved his hands, sending the remaining family who hadn't been knocked back flying across the room. Ginny's reflexes jumped into action as she raised her hands to incinerate him, but as before, nothing happened. "Oh shit." Escaped from her lips. "Oh my god…" Leo whispered as he tried to get up, realizing what was really happening. He attempted to orb her out of harm's way, but the warlock caught him and sent him hurling through a wall. He stepped toward her, menacingly, savoring her fear. "Who are you?" She managed to choke out. A smirk appeared across his evil face. "The end."

Without warning, he sent a fireball at Ginny with lightening speed. She let out an ear-splitting scream, but a moment later, she opened her clenched eyes. "That's not possible!!" The warlock yelled. Momentarily, Ginny looked down at her body. "I'm alive!" She gasped. "A whitelighter?" The warlock shouted. "What?" Ginny exclaimed in return. The warlock ignored his confusion and quickly blasted a force field around the others so they couldn't interfere. "No matter." He said. "You can't be all whitelighter. You're alive." "Ginny, KILL HIM. You're a witch, damnit, so don't just stand there! FIGHT BACK!!!" Isabelle screamed as they all tried fruitlessly to break through the force field. The warlock sent another fireball at Ginny, and this time she dived out of the way. The attack landed on Paige's corpse. Ginny gasped in horror, and she rushed over to her, trying to pat out the flames. The warlock laughed. "There's nothing better than beating a dead cat, I always say!"

Fire burnt within Ginny's eyes as her head turned to the warlock. "Time to finish this." He said. He launched another attack at Ginny, and she jumped out of the way, landing on her feet this time. Something powerful erupted inside her, and she felt a surge of energy shoot from her body. The warlock flew backwards, crashing against a wall and crumpling to the floor before getting up. He tossed another fireball, but this time, one flew from Ginny's hand and they exploded in mid air. Stunned, the warlock took a step back. "BASTARD!" Ginny snarled at him, and again, another fireball lit up her hand. She threw it hard, and the warlock screamed as his own flames devoured him and he disappeared.

The force field came down and the others ran to her. "What the hell was that about?" Ginny stood there, still shocked at the power she just had. "I don't know." She said softly. Leo grabbed her by the hand and quickly orbed her away.

Ginny gazed around, rubbing her arms for warmth. She knew where she was. Chris used to take her here when they needed to chat alone. On top of the bridge, high above the passing late night traffic, Leo spoke. "You're not the same Ginny, are you?" He said. She replied nothing. "You're the Ginny from my time. The one who cast the memory spell." She nodded. "How did you know?" "When you tried to use your powers. You looked surprised when you couldn't. I knew then that it was you. I've been waiting a long time to find you. To warn you." "Warn me?" Ginny stopped avoiding Leo's stare. "What do you mean?" "Listen, that memory spell you cast? Something went wrong. Just as you disappeared, five other people came back. Their magic must have intercepted yours, and because of it, you aren't just remembering memories, you're reliving them. The combined magic opened up more than your mind, Ginny. It opened up a time portal. You're here in the past. These are not memories." Ginny was trying to sort out this whole mess. "Five other people showed up when I left? Who?" "Your family, or, our family. People you knew in the future, or, our future and your past." "Hold on one second." Ginny raised her hands. "Let me get this straight. When I left, future versions of… Max, Isabelle, Michael, Parker, and Melinda showed up? And because of our intertwined magic, instead of me just remembering my past, I was actually transported back to it? Is that about right?" Leo nodded. "So what's the problem with me being here?" "The problem is you're not supposed to be here. Your other self is. You don't remember any of this because once you were resurrected by the Angel of Destiny, your memory was wiped clean to ensure that past memories wouldn't interfere with your new mission as the Charmed Ones' protectress." Ginny slumped into a perch on the railing behind her. "But why? Why take away memories of the family I'm protecting? I'd think that they would serve as fuel to fight harder." "After time, yes. Think about it, Ginny, if you knew from the very start that you had been murdered and separated from everything you held dear, would you really have been that determined to help the girls? Or would you have spent more time trying to figure out a way to get home? Ginny, you would have been too overcome with grief to be of any help to us."

Ginny rested her head in her hands. "This is just all so confusing and overwhelming." She ran her hands through her hair before continuing. "If I'm not meant to remember, then why am I having those dreams, those memories?" Leo settled down next to her. "No. You're just not supposed to remember at first. It helps you to be firmly planted in your mission. In time, all protectors and protectresses are meant to remember. It helps to remind you what you're fighting for." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "Ok. So what about this warning?" Leo stood up, straightening his posture. "Since you are here in the past, you are dangerously close to altering your own existence." "Huh?" "The events of your life happened the way they happened so that one day you would become what you are. If things don't happen that way, if the flow of your life is disrupted, it could change everything. The good you've done, all those times you protected Piper, Phoebe, Paige…" "Will have never happened." Ginny finished his ominous statement. For the third time that day, worry came over her. "What do I do then?" "You need to stay the course. Do what you did the first time you were here." "But Leo, I don't remember!" She yipped, throwing her hands up in frustration. "How am I supposed to relive all this with no recollection of how to handle it? And what about my powers?? They're wonky! How am I going to survive and protect myself if I can't even figure out what happened to my powers!?" Leo rested a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Your powers of heat and fire? Yes those are gone. You didn't have them here." She looked up at him. "I wasn't always like that? I thought they were just down because of the spell. Well, that explains why I can touch people and why my powers wouldn't freaking work." She grumbled. Leo went on. "You DO still have powers though."

"Yeah, demonic ones." She cut in, grumbling. "You orbed too, you know." "Huh?" He caught her attention. "I orbed?" He nodded. "That's why the first fireball never hit you. You got scared, and you orbed." "I can orb. I'm a whitelighter? Wait, I can't be. I shot fireballs." Leo laughed. "If you were confused before, you're really going to be now. Here, you have your original powers, the ones you were born with." "I can orb and throw fireballs." "No, you can copy powers." What? No one can do that!" "You can. It's called power mimicry. You are the only other living creature in the history of magic that can do that." "Who was the other one?" "Your mother." Ginny stood up suddenly. "My… my mother? My mother was a witch too? Is she here?" Leo lowered his gaze as he shook his head. "No. She died when you were 7. That's when you came to live with us in the manor." "How did she…?" Leo cut her off. "Listen, this isn't the time to be asking these questions. You'll find out soon enough, but in the mean time, you need to focus on using your powers. But don't focus too hard, you might kill someone." "Come again?" "That's your other power. Psiconic blasting. If you can focus enough, you'll create a link to another being's mind. You can control them, erase memories, remove memories, cause coma, vegetative state, or even death. It's a very dangerous and potent power. That's why you were brought to us to raise once your mother passed." Ginny tried to absorb all of this new information.

Leo suddenly grasped her shoulders. "Listen, you've got to let things play out. Follow your heart, do what it tells you. If you come to a point and you don't know what to do, use your powers to silently contact me, and I'll guide you. But most importantly, you can't tell ANYONE what is happening. Except Phoebe. I'll talk with her, and she will help you learn to harness your powers while you are here. And remember," Leo let go of his grip on her. "You're not here to change the past, Ginny. You're just here to remember who you are."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **This chapter is mainly Ginny/ Michael focused. It's all in the past, except for a tiny piece at the end. The next chapter will pick up where we left the charmed ones in the present.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Ginny.

**Chapter 6**

Once Leo had orbed Ginny back to the manor, she ran straight up to the attic. She had to find out what had really happened when her magic crossed with that of the Halliwell line. It seemed as though some time had passed, but she didn't stop to wonder where everyone was, or if she was in a new memory yet. She saw no one in the house, and she figured maybe they were all still at Magic School.

She burst through the attic door, only to come face to face with a very irate Phoebe Halliwell. "What have you done?" Phoebe snarled. "Do you have any idea how easily you could have already screwed up the balance of our world?" "But I didn't know this would…" Phoebe cut off Ginny's meek attempt of a defense with a sudden slap across the face. "All those years you were with us, all that time Me, and Piper, and Paige spent teaching you how to control your powers… and now none of it even matters!? Do you even have any recollection of how long and how much goddamn work that took?" Ginny stood there stunned, her eyes moistening from the lingering sting on her cheek that Phoebe's active anger had inflicted. "You do realize that you're putting every one of us in danger?" Phoebe continued to chide her. "You are changing things by just being here! And that werewolf attack? This is why you didn't fight back, isn't it? Twelve people were seriously injured. Seven of them didn't respond to the antidotes of spells we tried. Seven lives were changed forever because instead of the Ginny I know fighting back, the one who could have wiped out that beast in less than five seconds, there was a stupid, scared, and selfish little girl there who didn't even know what her powers were as if she didn't know her own asshole from a hole in the ground!!!"

Ginny couldn't bring herself to meet the angry eyes of the last surviving Charmed One. She knew Phoebe was right. She had let her worries, her problems get in the way of her protecting the sisters. Now she was stuck in the past with no way of returning to them. She was stuck in a place where she had different powers she didn't know how to use. Paige was dead, and it was her fault. Michael's mother… was gone. Just like Chris had suffered losing Piper when he was young.

"Look at me." Phoebe demanded. Ginny obliged, and Phoebe led her over to the book. "Now, since we have to fix this together, we've got to set a way for me to tell which time that you are you now. And since we don't know when you'll reappear, we'll need to concentrate on your powers with the little time we may have." She started flipping through the pages. "Let's see, tell me something that happened the day you disappeared. Something only the people there would know." Ginny thought hard. "I was summoned by the present day Michael. I flipped out on Chris. I fought with Leo and Paige. Then you came in…" "Wait. Michael summoned you? Adult Michael?" Ginny nodded. "When I was here in the future, he touched me and it burned both of us." "So Michael is alive then?" "Mm-hm." "What about everyone else?" Ginny hesitated. "Well, uh, you know about the rules with the future and all." Phoebe cast her a momentary heated glance. "This is not the time to be mum about things, Ginny! Were they all there?" "Yes. They were. And they were all pretty shocked to see me." "Well, I'd like to think so. Leo said you were dead and they summoned you alive." "Yeah, what's this whole thing with me being murdered?" Phoebe stopped on a page and looked up again. "Ginny, that's still in the future. I haven't been there yet." "Oh, right." "Okay, back to the past. You said you were fighting with Paige and Leo when I came in. Then… oh my god. I remember that! I stood between you and the doorway, and suddenly you collapsed! You had a premonition. You saw the first attack on Magic School! Something from your past, but our future that hadn't occurred yet."

Phoebe let her hand raise to her mouth as she rounded the book. Realization hit her when she finally figured it out. "This was meant to happen. You were meant to be here now." "No, I cast the spe…" Phoebe grabbed Ginny's shoulder harshly. "No! Leo told me that you became our Protectress. I've read up on that in the book. You are meant to remember. But something is wrong with this whole thing. You're not actually supposed to be here. You're just supposed to remember! It must have been our magic mixed together. Or maybe…" Phoebe let her mind drift back to the very beginning of when she first heard of Ginny all those years ago. "There's more to your destiny than just protecting us."

They had stayed up in the attic for long into the night, Phoebe trying to coach Ginny in the ways of her newfound powers. "It's your active power that you have to work on now." Phoebe had said. "This the one that you'll use in battle." It was much more difficult than Ginny thought it would be. "You must be in control of your emotions at all times." Phoebe stressed. "You must be careful with your mind. If you connect with someone else's, you could do irreversible damage to them." Since Phoebe was the only one there, she could only use her powers, making herself float around the room and sensing Phoebe's every irritation. Long after the midnight hour had passed, Phoebe announced they were finished for now. "You need to rest up. We don't know the next time you'll be here."

They headed downstairs. As they entered the hallway, Phoebe stopped Ginny. "Listen, I'm sorry I flipped out earlier. It's been a really rough day, and this situation just doesn't help at all." Phoebe hugged her, smoothing out Ginny's hair. "I still love you like you my own. We're going to get through this."

Ginny woke up that next morning with a heavy heart. Somehow she knew that this day would not be one of those happy memories. Something told her time had advanced, but only a little. Today was going to be a somber day, full of pain and sorry. Today was going to be Paige's funeral. Pulling her hair back into a simple French braid, Ginny donned herself in black clothes and dark make-up. She didn't want to look bright and happy today. She sat on her bed for awhile, lost in empty thoughts.

A knock on her door caught her attention, but she didn't move from the bed. The door opened, and Parker's head poked in. "Gin? It's about time to go." She nodded, acknowledging Parker as she slipped out of the doorway and closed the door. Ginny stood up, but instead of heading out of the room after Parker, she circled the bed and stared out through her window.

It was a beautiful day out. Kids were laughing and playing in the streets. People were driving by, jogging down the road, and walking their dogs. It seemed almost anticlimactic. The fact that one of the most powerful witches in history, one of the people that kept the world at this peaceful equilibrium, had passed away didn't seem to matter. Not that any of those people out there knew. All they knew was that Paige Matthews had passed away, in a car accident, no less. So no one really understood or could comprehend the importance of that woman, or what she meant to their world. Ginny wished she could be out there with the rest of humanity. Her heart longed for that one day where she would be free of her living hell, where she could touch people and not have to hide her secret of magic. She sighed. "That day probably won't ever come."

Everyone was congregated in the dining room. The first person Ginny spotted was Michael, who was sitting alone in a corner. He was dressed in a slick, plain black suit and holding a white rose. She approached him hesitantly, handing him a tissue as she sat in a chair next to him. He glanced at her for a moment before hanging his head back down. Not a word was spoken amongst the group of people there. The silence was finally broken when Phoebe entered the room. "It's time to go."

Waiting inside the church hall was Leo. He had been allowed a temporary leave from his post to come to Paige's funeral and to offer moral support to his family. Melinda was the first to rush up to him, burying her baby face into his chest while she wailed. "Oh daddy! It's so horrible!" Leo held her close, letting his own tears fall discreetly. Chris approached him, and for a moment, it was a little awkward. Without warning, Leo grabbed his son and pulled him into a hug, melting away the tension between them.

The day had passed slowly, and Michael still had not spoken. He just watched everyone socializing, shaking hands, and hugging each other. He wanted no part of it. He just wanted to go out and find. He needed to find out who sent that warlock after his family. Anger welled within him, and darkness flooded over his once brilliant brown eyes. He quietly left the room and headed upstairs to look through the book.

Parker immediately noticed that something wasn't right. She searched the room around inconspicuously, careful not to draw any attention. Isabelle and Max were talking with old friends of their mother. Melinda was still stuck at Leo's side. Ginny wasn't anywhere to be seen. Chris had slipped upstairs. And Michael… she didn't see him either. Doubting Michael would have followed Chris anywhere, Parker started moving around the manor. She had a bad feeling, and her empathy was telling her that someone in the house was harboring an immense amount of pain and rage at that particular moment. She had a good idea who it was coming from, and she decided to find him before he could do something rash.

Chris had disappeared to him and Wyatt's old bedroom. In its place was Melinda's array of stuffed animals and frilly bed decorations. He stayed at P3 since he graduated from Magic School, and rarely stayed at the manor anymore. He collapsed on her bed, letting his weary body rest. This day had been much more difficult that he thought it would be. It all just seemed too similar to the day of Piper's funeral. He couldn't bear to picture his mother lying in the coffin again, so he forced his mind to drift off to a more peaceful place as sleep overcame him.

Michael entered the attic, and instead of finding just the book of shadows, he found Ginny. She was alone on a couch, staring at the book in her lap. His angst slowly began melting away as he approached her and sat down. The page she had it open to was of the Protectress. "What's so interesting about this entry?" He asked. "Everything." She answered, not taking her stare from the book. Michael noticed the ominous tone of her word and took a closer look at the object of her obsessive attention.

_**The Protectress**_

_Very rarely, there is a magical being that destiny hand picks to actually go and change what was. This being is of sound mind, has extreme courage, and much inner strength. In life, this person was very powerful in the craft, and her life was very important to the lives her new mission is to change._

_The angel of destiny comes to this person at the moment after her death, offering her the chance to set destiny right. Then the chosen one's memories are wiped from her so that her previous life cannot affect her new mission. From there, the being is sent back in time to whence the change of destiny is to begin. It could take days, months, or even years to achieve this._

_In time, the Protectress is meant to remember who she was, but slowly. Depending on the amount of time she is meant to alter, her memories will begin to resurface. This due to the fact that over time, once she remembers who she is and what she's fighting for, it will reinforce her sense of duty and now that she must fulfill her new destiny._

Michael gently pried the book from Ginny's hands and placed it on the couch next to him. Her skin was icy, and her face was flushed and covered with guilt. "Ginny, what is it?" Michael asked, alarmed. She glanced at him momentarily then looked away, shaking her head. "What's wrong?" He said again, a little more sternly. "Tell me." She shook her head and whimpered. "I can't." Michael abruptly grabbed Ginny's shoulders, making her jump. "Ginny, what the hell is going on? You act like everything's fine, but then there are moments when you're all secretive and upset!" She shook her head, keep her eyes to the floor. "No, I'm not… I'm fine!" She shook his hands off her and stood up, walking quickly to the door. "What are you hiding from us?" He said suddenly as he got up. Ginny stopped in her tracks as she spun around angrily. "What am I hiding?! I'm not hiding anything! If I was, that would be none of your damn business!" Taken aback at her tone, Michael shot back. "No. There is something going on that you're not telling me. I can see it all over your face. I hear it every time you cry. I know you better than you think… Christ, Ginny! I've known you for 10 years! Don't you think that after all this time, I would be able to sense if there was something up with you!?" "NOTHING IS WRONG! OK? I'M NOT KEEPING SOME BIG DARK SECRET, AND I DON'T WANT YOUR GODDAMN PRYING ANY MORE!!" She screamed at him.

She turned again, taking a running start to the door, but Michael reached out for her. He grabbed her arm, spinning her around to him. Catching her off guard, she began the lose her balance so he pulled her close to him. Before Ginny even knew what was happening, Michael's lips connected with hers and the whole world just stopped. She let herself melt into his embrace, feeling the warmth of his arms envelope all around her.

Parker came running up the stairs. "God, I hope he's not looking for some trouble to go after!" She said to herself as she raced toward the attic. Suddenly, she stopped. A new feeling was emerging in her, and she knew without a doubt that it wasn't one of hers. Confusion clouded her, and she leaned up against a wall as she sat on the stairs. "No way…" She thought to herself. "Michael… and… thoughts of… love?"

Michael just held her there for awhile. He couldn't tear his mouth from hers, and hungrily kissed her. His mind raced and he couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't think about it. He didn't think about anything. He just allowed the pleasant feeling inside to overcome his pain and grief.

Parker stealthily up to the attic door, silently opening it. She peeked in, and her mouth dropped at the sight. A sense of giddiness swept through her, and she closed the door unnoticed. She headed back down the stairs, and a smile slowly crept across her face.

* * *

The same smile came over her again as Parker gazed absently across the room. The memory brought a bit of joy to the downcast situation they were all in. Michael noticed the grin Parker was wearing. "What are you smiling about?" He asked. "Just… remembering." She simply answered. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I've finally given Ginny a face! Well, I did quite some time ago when I started making the trailers (yes, there's more than one. I made three, one for each story I will write. This going to be a trilogy). Lindsey Hartley (Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane from Passions) is now Ginny Warren. I figured she would fit the character quite nicely.

Anyway, this chapter is present time focused (as in it's all about the charmed ones and the kids from the future).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Except Ginny's character, and the idea for the story.

**Chapter 7**

Piper sat in the dining room with her nose buried in the book of shadows. "There has GOT to be an answer in here!" She scanned each page carefully before turning to the next. Melinda sat next to her, just staring at her. Piper looked up for a moment to take a sip of her iced tea and noticed Melinda's stare. "What?" Piper asked, smiling a bit. "Nothing." Melinda said while not taking her eyes from her mother. "I just want to remember you this time." "What?" Piper said again, but this time there was worry in her voice. "You… you don't remember me? You mean, I'm not there where you are?" Melinda shook her head sadly. "No. You've been gone for quite some time." Piper slowly closed the book and let her attention fall on her future daughter. "How old are you?" "16 next week actually." "16? That's very young. You said I've been gone for a long time? How so?" Melinda shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I can't tell you that." Piper took one of Melinda's hands. "Can you tell me how old you were when I… er… left?" Melinda shook her head again. _So that's how it's going to be. History repeating itself once again. _Piper thought, letting her vision graze over the daughter she apparently would barely come to know.

Parker was still sitting in the conservatory, smiling to herself. Like a 10 year old anxious to get a special new toy or promised candy, Phoebe just couldn't find it in her to leave Parker alone. "Um, so, what's life like? Do you have a boyfriend? Are you popular in school? Do you have any brothers or sisters? What's your favorite food?" Parker cast a small smirk her way. "I'm not seeing anyone, I graduated from school three years ago, my favorite food is cold pizza, and you know I can't tell you if I have brothers or sisters." Phoebe snapped her fingers. "Ok. Can't you just give me a little hint? Ok, ok!" She put up her hands defensively at Parker's glance. So, what all can you do?" Phoebe asked. "Same as you." "I see. So you can levitate, get premonitions, and you're an empath?" "Mm-hm. Well, I like to think of my levitation as flying. I can fly short distances, and I think as my power advances, I'll be able to fly longer." "Really? That's incredible! I can only float and stuff!" "You will." Parker gave Phoebe an all-knowing smile as she got up and headed to the dining room. "Hey, what? Wait!" Phoebe yelled as she ran after her.

Michael, Max, and Isabelle were sitting in the living room, discussing a plan of action. "So how do you suggest we 'cloak our presence' here, Maxwell?" Michael snorted. Max ignored his tone. "There's a spell in the book that should do the trick. I…" "Yeah," Isabelle cut in. "There is. In the future." Max went quiet. "Oh, that's right." He admitted as his shoulders slumped. "Can't we just write another one?" Isabelle suggested. Max shook his head. "I don't think so. It was complicated. If we got it wrong, we could risk making ourselves disappear or vaporize or it might interfere with the spell we're already in." Michael started clapping as he lounged back on the sofa. "Wonderful. Great plan, Maxwell." "Hey," Max spat. "We don't need sarcasm right now, Michael. We need solutions." They all sat back, delving deep in thought again. "Why can't you just astral project yourself back home and check the book there!" Michael said finally, throwing his hands up in disgust.

Paige entered the room with a tray of sandwiches. "I thought you guys might be hungry." She sat the tray down on the table in the middle and joined Michael on his sofa. "So have you guys got any plans about this yet?" Paige asked shyly, not quite sure how to act with her future kids all sitting around her. "Well, I was just suggesting to Max here that he should just astral project to the future and get a spell that he's so convinced that we need." Paige gave an interested glance at Max. "You can do that?" "It's very unlikely. With the rules and complexities of the space time continuum, I…" "No, I meant, you can astral project?" She interjected. "Oh, yes." "Really? I can't do that." "I know. I get it from Aunt Prue." "Wait, how can you get powers from her? She's dead." Isabelle laughed at Paige's ignorance. "Someone doesn't have to be alive for you to inherit their powers. See, since you took Prue's place as the third sister, you received the same power, telekinesis. You also took on her legacy. The magic is still in the family, just dispersed differently." Paige pursed her lips in semi-understanding. "So, you guys have my powers and Prue's?" "Some, yes." Isabelle answered. "Like what?" "My powers are actually all from you. I can orb, glamour, and telekinetically orb things to me." "I see." Paige said. "How about you?" She turned her attention to her eldest. "I orb, heal, and astral project." Max answered. "Yes, astral projection. That was one of Prue's." Paige thought allowed before looking toward Michael for his answer. He spoke without her asking. "I'm telekinetic. I orb. I can make people do what I want." "Huh?" Paige said. "It's called suggestion. It's another power Prue would have gotten if her powers had advanced more. It's kind of like what those Jedi from Star Wars can do." "Is that what you did to the demon earlier?" Paige asked. He nodded.

Michael leaned forward, grabbing a sandwich off the plate Paige had brought in. He lounged back, chewing absently on his munchie as he fell back into a lost thought. "So," Paige finally spoke after a long, awkward silence. "How much are you guys allowed to tell me about this future of yours?" Max rubbed his forehead. "Not too much. Maybe just little things." Isabelle clasped her hands together in her lap. "Max, maybe this isn't the time to be careful anymore. We all need to be on the same page here if we're going to bring back Ginny safely. Maybe we should tell them what happened to her in the future." Michael suddenly snapped out of his daze. "They don't need to know everything yet. Just what's important." Max and Michael shared a glance, and there was a silent agreement between the two brothers. "What happens to Ginny?" Paige asked, fearing the answer would be something she didn't want to hear. Isabelle stood up. "I think we're going to need everyone here to tell this story."

The whole group congregated in the living room with Paige and her kids. Max and Chris had decided to take turns telling the tale. Max went first. "In the future, not too far, the three of you come across an ancient family line that's in serious trouble. Now, this line is meant to keep the balance between good and evil at a proper equilibrium, but one day, the evil brewing within the family takes a disastrous turn for the worst. This extremely powerful and magical family is in danger of being wiped out of existence by their enemies, so the elders call on you one last time to your duties as the Charmed Ones. Your mission was to find the last of this family's line and protect her until she was old enough to reclaim her family's throne in the magical world and restore the balance of good and evil. You agreed to do this because her destiny was closely tied to that of Wyatt's. A premonition that was made by a very powerful prophet, one of our very own at a very young age, foretold the destiny of this family's line intertwining with that of our own, so it was impertinent that this girl be saved. So the three of you went to save the family, but only succeeded in grabbing the last of the line before her mother was killed. You brought her to the manor, and Phoebe raised her along side Parker. Life moved on peacefully, and this little girl grew up under the guidance of the famous Charmed Ones, learning the craft and controlling her powers."

"But all wasn't quite right in the Halliwell world." Chris cut in dramatically. "As time went by, Wyatt started to think of her as more than a sister, but he never approached her about it for the simple fact that she had always seemed to belong to someone else." Chris cast a brief glance at Michael, and it was returned with a scowl. "Wyatt believed that since her destiny was tied so closely with his that one day, she would reign at his side as his queen. Perhaps it was meant to happen that way, but that's not how things panned out."

Max took over again. "Fast forward a few years, and we're all teenagers in Magic School. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened until the girl's 16th birthday. A werewolf had broken in to Magic School, attacking her, but he didn't succeed. After that, we all found out that some kind of demonic radar had been tripped because of her coming into her 16th year. After that, the attacks just got worse."

Chris jumped back into the story. "War broke out in the magical world, but for all of the work and investigating we did, we just couldn't figure out who was behind it all. The underworld was being reorganized, and a new source was coming to power. Somehow, he knew of the prophecy meant for this girl, and he would stop at nothing to get her on his side. If he couldn't, he would do away with her. So the fight had begun. Skip ahead another year or two. The world is at war, and not just the magical side. The fighting had spilt over into the mortal world, causing modern day witch trials. In time, we came to discover that our worst enemy, the source of all the chaos, was none other that the eldest of our family, Wyatt."

Piper felt a pang in her heart as the words came out, and Leo immediately noticed it. He felt Piper's hand grab on to his tightly, and he placed his other hand over hers. Phoebe clenched her eyes shut as her hands covered her head, and Paige, obviously distressed, pushed her hair out of her face. "So Wyatt fell in love with Ginny, but Ginny fell in love with… Michael?" She said. The group exchanged glances, all momentarily looking over at Michael. "Yeah." He said. "That's exactly what happened, and Wyatt just couldn't accept the fact that she didn't want him that way! He just couldn't fucking let it go!"

Max placed a calming hand on Michael's shoulder to gently quiet him before starting again. "One day, a demon attacked one of us in broad daylight. We had no choice but to fight back and because of it, one of us was exposed. The witch hunters came after her and captured her, sentencing her to death. Ginny felt that she could save her, so she went to Wyatt to try to reason with him. Now, we don't know exactly what was said or done, but it resulted in Wyatt taking Ginny hostage and trading her life for one of ours…"

Suddenly, Michael cut in again. "He didn't honor his end of the damn bargain though! He had her burned alive! He murdered Ginny!! Then he ordered her to be executed next!" He yelled in anger, as he gestured toward Melinda. Piper gasped and horrified expressions came over Phoebe and Paige. Leo jumped up in his disbelief. "That's impossible! Wyatt is surrounded by love! He would never, ever hurt one of his own!" Melinda jumped up and leapt between Michael and Leo. "Stop it, you guys! We're not here to fight! We're here to change this!" "No." Chris finally stepped back in. "You're not here to change the future. Me and Ginny were given that responsibility. You're here to help us bring her back." Michael started to argue with him, but Max stopped him.

Once the men returned to their corners, Max went on. "After Ginny… was gone, something happened. Someone we didn't expect came and saved all of us after the chaos broke out. Melinda was saved, and we all found out something about our destiny. This newcomer informed us that we all had a new destiny as the progeny of the Charmed line. That something big was going to happen, and we would be responsible for that fate of the world. We didn't know what it was then. We're still not sure. All we know is that everything happens for a reason.

"About two years after Ginny had passed on, we all found out that she wasn't gone, and it led us here. And just like that," Max snapped his fingers. "A big chunk of the puzzle dropped into place." "How so?" Phoebe asked. Max rubbed his chin. "At the beginning, Ginny was a friend, an ally. Over time, she became part of us. One of the family. The prophecy concerning her concerns us all. We needed her, but then she was killed. But now…" "We find out she was alive all along." Isabelle finished. "So our destiny, the prophecy for her and our family, still awaits."

"Yeah, and what we can't figure out yet, is why if she's supposed to help us, is she here over 20 years in the past with you?" Isabelle continued. "She's our Protectress." Paige said. "We don't know why she was sent to us, but we do know that's she been very helpful over the years. If she hadn't been there… we would probably all be dead by now. None of you would exist." Leo finally let his churning mind come out. "The book says that a Protectress is sent to where ever destiny was tampered with. Maybe the future is where she needs to change it. Maybe it's here." Leo got up and started pacing around the group. "Think about it. Prue was killed a few years ago. Was that really meant to happen? What if we were meant to find Paige and be even more powerful as the Power of 4? If Ginny hadn't helped Phoebe and me get out of the underworld when she did, Piper wouldn't be here today either. What about all those other attacks? What…" Leo let his wonderings delve further. "The Angel of Destiny came to you after you vanquished the source about two years ago." He said, looking at the sisters. "He offered you a new destiny, but you didn't take it. Maybe that's where destiny went wrong." "No." Piper disagreed. "If destiny was meant to give us normal non magical lives, then that's how it would have happened. We made the right choice because it happened the only way it could have and couldn't have happened any other way." Phoebe let out a breath of exhaustion. "Maybe you better go check with the Elders on this, Leo." Leo nodded, and then disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

Parker quietly moved to a corner of the living room. She sat alone there, clutching her head. Her empathy power was in overdrive, and random questions, inklings, and feelings swirled around in her mind like a blender. She hadn't lost control of her empathy in years, and now it was tearing apart her mind. Piper noticed her in the corner and her alarmed brought everyone's attention to Parker. Phoebe rushed over to her side. "Baby, what is it??" Parker struggled to speak, and her words came out in broken sentences.

"I… can't… control… it… So… many… so… much… emotions… images…" She kept uttering over and over again. Max raised his hands, running them over Parker's head. They emitted a soft white glow, and after a few moments, he pulled away. "Well?" Isabelle asked impatiently. "I can't heal her." Max answered. "It must be her empath power. It's out of control." "Well how do we fix it!?" Phoebe yipped in her panic as she patted Parker's head with both hands. "I don't know!" Max said, also starting to panic. Michael calmly waved his hand over Parker's face. "Go to sleep."

Parker suddenly slumped onto Phoebe, her whimpers ceasing into a peaceful slumber. "And there you go." Michael said as he sat back down on the couch. "What did you do? What did he just do?" Piper's questions came out quickly. "He suggested that she go to sleep." Melinda said. "What? How?" Piper kept asking. "It's called suggestion. Prue would have developed it too if she had lived long enough." Michael finally answered. "Oh." Piper chose not to question any further. Again, they were all quiet, and the only sound was the soft breathing coming from Parker. Max and Chris gently laid her on one of the couches, and Phoebe covered her with a blanket. "She should be all right for now." Max said. "But it's just a temporary solution." Michael cut in. "We're running out of time!"

They all reconvened in the dining room. "You keep saying that." Paige noticed. "Just how much time do you guys have?" Max was the first to answer. "48 hours." "But now it's more like 30." Michael finished. "Wait, we've already been here for 18 hours?" Melinda shot up. "Time flies when your having fun, don't it?" Chris sneered, glancing at Michael. Before Michael could retort, Max stood between them. "We need to figure out what we're going to do to fix the situation, so for now, you two need to have a truce or something. We don't have time to waste on your childish squabbling." Michael stretched back in his chair. "Ok, sure. But now we're one man down. What are we going to do about that?"

Max began pacing again, contemplating their options. "We don't have much time, so we need to act quickly." He finally took his seat between them all, and they began to discuss their plan of action as Parker lay asleep in her mother's arms, dreaming, following Ginny in the footsteps of her memories.


End file.
